


fighting evil & making out

by returnsandreturns



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Damsels in Distress, Fluff, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: Yuuri doesn’t mean to be in peril so much that their handy local superheroes know him by name, but it just seems to happen. For some reason, there’s something about him that just makes supervillains love him—or love to capture him and keep him hostage until Victor shows up, at least.





	

**Author's Note:**

> posting this as a WIP because maybe it will inspire me to actually write more of it!

Yuuri doesn’t mean to be in peril so much that their handy local superheroes know him by name, but it just seems to happen. For some reason, there’s something about him that just makes supervillains love him—or love to capture him and keep him hostage until Victor shows up, at least.

Lately, it’s only been Victor, crashing through windows and landing with an elegant hand flourish, flashing Yuuri a smile before enjoying some light hand-to-hand combat and, ultimately, foiling an evil scheme. One time, it was this teen who sighed dramatically the entire time and grumbled, “Maybe stop being such evil bait, yeah?” before leaving Yuuri to finish untying himself—but mostly it’s Victor.

This time, he’s tied up and dangling from a rope in a warehouse that he’s _pretty_ sure he’s been brought to before, going over the routine he’s been trying to learn in his head while this week’s villain lists off all the steps of his plan like Yuuri even _cares_.

He daydreams until he hears the door slam open and twists enough to see Victor step inside.

“Hi!” he says, excitedly, waving at Yuuri.

“Hi,” Yuuri says, smiling.

“One second,” Victor says.

There’s about five minutes of frankly beautiful fighting and completely ridiculous banter before Victor’s got the guy tied up and the police on the way. Afterwards, he floats slowly up and gives Yuuri an eager look.

“I think that’s your fastest time yet,” Yuuri says, obligingly, and Victor grins.

“You’ve been giving me a lot of practice,” he says, moving closer to carefully untie Yuuri, their bodies pressed together lightly in a way that’s got Yuuri blushing—even harder when Victor finishes untangling him and scoops Yuuri up in his arms, looking pleased with himself.

“I don’t _try_ to get kidnapped,” Yuuri says, wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck as he floats back down, shutting his eyes so he can’t see them falling. Victor squeezes him a little when they’re on the ground again, before he sits Yuuri down on his own two feet.

“You’re a national treasure,” Victor says. He sounds serious.

“I am a disgraced figure skater,” Yuuri says, sheepishly. “ _You’re_ a national treasure.”

Victor leans in to smirk at him, says, voice dropping low, “You really think so?”

“Oh my god,” Yuuri says.

He’ll have to talk to Victor about the flirting next time. Namely, how he has to _stop_ the flirting before Yuuri has a heart attack or dies from wistfulness. He almost has to steady himself on Victor’s arm just from making eye contact.

“You are a treasure of some sort, at least,” Victor says, wrapping his arms around Yuuri for a quick hug with Yuuri’s arms trapped at his sides before he continues, “Can I fly you somewhere?”

“I prefer solid ground,” Yuuri says. “Maybe—maybe stay close, though?”

“I’ll walk you!” Victor says.

“That’s—that is close,” Yuuri says, thinking about Victor in his house, which escalates to Victor in his room—in his _bed_. He needs to get himself in check; he’s not the kind of damsel that gets the hero in the end.

He’s almost sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com) for ficlets and pictures of puppies


End file.
